Dusk
by Mistyic4444
Summary: Sarah is a fifteen year old girl who is trying to find a place in the world. She is a normal girl until one day she has a bad run in with some nomads.The Cullens find her and change her.Along with the struggle of being a newborn she finds out she has powers that the Volturi want. She will stop at nothing to save Seth(who has imprinted on her) and her family,but what if she can't?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first go at a twilight fanfic. Seth imprinting on Sarah will not be in for a couple of chapters. I know I'm sorry. It might seem a bit boring at first but I couldn't see it any other way. I promise it will be good though so I hope you all enjoy. Please review I would love to hear what you guys have to say. **

**I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form**

**Prologue**

I stared at the face of my enemy. I wasn't scared. I wanted to rip their heads off. Alice had seen so many ways that this could go. Most of them leading to his death. I wasn't about to let that happen. I knew that what I was about to do would either kill me or make our world a better place. Maybe Edward would tell them my last thoughts one day. How I loved all of them and that I would miss them. Rosalie, Emmet, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, all of them. I turned my attention back to my enemy. I would miss him. I flexed my hand with the ring. But I was doing this for him and my family. None of them would be safe if the enemy was still alive. I looked into the eyes of the enemy. I smiled and let all of my teeth show knowing that what they weren't prepared for what they were about to see. I let out a growl as I heard the Volturi gasp at what they saw behind me.

**Sarah's POV**

"I'm going out for a hike" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. I had recently acquired a sudden desire to go hiking. I loved the outdoors and I lived at a great place to do it. "Don't be long, Sarah" my mom yelled back at me from the kitchen. "Your dad will be home in three hours" she added. I grabbed my hiking bag and ran out the door. We had a trailhead near our house so I could walk to it. I was only fifteen so I wasn't able to drive yet, at least not by myself. I had learners. I looked at the woods. I had always been attracted to them. The woods gave me a place to escape the rest of the world. I waved at Mr. Kent one of our net door neighbors. I shook my head. In the small town of Forks, Washington you knew everyone and everyone knew you. Nothing much happened here other than small town gossip.

I was getting closer to the trailhead. Ahh there it was my getaway from the real world. I started up the trail enjoying its nature and beauty. A deer and its babies jumped across the path. How cute I thought. I suddenly realized that the forest was rather quiet today. Almost unnatural. I suppressed a shutter. I stopped at a nearby boulder and took out the trail map I had. The trail would lead me to the cliffs. That would be pretty today since a storm was coming tonight. I shoved everything back in my bag and headed up the trail.

That's when I saw what started the rest of my life. There were two people walking down the trailhead. The first thing I noticed was that they were extremely graceful and beautiful. It was a boy and a girl. They both were in hiking attire and had sunglasses on. Odd, the sun wasn't even out today, not that it ever was in Forks. They had pale skin. Like death pale. The boy had sandy brown hair and the girl had jet black. They both looked like they could have just walked out of a movie shoot. They walked past me I threw a hand up and so did they. I kept on walking a ways and finally made it to the cliffs. The smell of the salty air coming of the ocean was refreshing. The water was rough today. I could tell it was about to rain. I sat on a log overlooking the sea. These were the moments I lived for.

I was brought out of my daydream by the sound of a branch snapping. I looked around nothing was out of order. I heard something fall. I jumped up, grabbed my bag and threw it on.

"Not so fast" said a male's voice.

I looked at the direction the voice came from and a figure emerged. He was in front of me in seconds. It was the man I had seen earlier.

"You can come out now Hannah" he said in a normal voice.

A girl stepped out of the woods. I could tell it was he same girl from before because of her jet black hair. She was beside him in seconds. I was amazed at their speed and yet scared out of my mind.

"We got lucky" he told her. "You see we were out hunting and well, you are going to make the most delicious snack" he said leaning in toward my neck.

"What are you talking about" I whispered. I already knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Well you see I'm what you would call a heartless soulless creature, aka vampire" he said taking of his sunglasses and revealing red eyes. So did Hannah. "You know we drink blood, kill people the usual" he said smiling. "But there is said to be a large coven living here that only drinks animals blood" he said with a dazed expression in his eyes." We just had to come investigate" he said slyly. "But we need a snack and you just happen to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time" He said almost smirking. "Don't worry it will be quick and painless" he said shrugging.

"No, how bout we have some fun first" Hannah said. She had a wicked grin on her face.

The boy nodded. Before I could protest or scream she grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. With one pull she snapped it and I heard myself let out a scream. I felt rough hands grab me and throw me. I landed on my back with an earsplitting crack. My body went numb. I felt something crash on my foot and I let out another screech. Hands grabbed my hair and started to drag me. I screamed and thrashed as best as I could. The hands threw me again and I felt the dirt get into my mouth. I looked to see where I was. I was near the edge of the cliff. I looked over the edge. I would either be tortured to death or I could drown. I already knew what I wanted to do. With the last remaining strength I slid myself foward and off the edge of the cliff and into the dark rolling sea below.

**Bella's POV**

We were going to hunt. The whole family was going even Jacob. I looked at Edward and smiled. Even as a vampire he still dazzled me. He turned to look at me and gave me my favorite crooked smile. That's when I smelled them. A deer and her two babies. I was about to turn and go to the scent when Alice who was ahead of me stopped. She let out a scream of horror. I looked at whose face went from pain, to horror, and then finally to rage. Jasper, which was comforting Alice suddenly doubled over in pain.

"What's going on" he gasped through the pain.

"Jazz come on, we have to save her" Alice bellowed helping Jasper stand straight again. Once Jasper was back to normal we started to run following Alice. "There was a hiker and two nomads and well they tried to kill her, but she jumped off the cliff before they could. They smelt us and stopped the attack. They broke her bones, and possibly her spine and she's lost a lot of blood" Alice yelled.

Suddenly I caught two very unfamiliar scents blowing with the wind. Then I smelt the blood. We were getting closer. That's when I saw them. The nomads. A male and female. The male was standing in front of the female. He had sandy brown hair and she had jet black. They looked wild. In a flash something whipped past me.

Then one of the nomads was pinned to a tree by….Rosalie.

**"Where is she"** she screamed.

"Rosalie" Carlisle interjected.

"No, Carlisle they deserve to feel triple the pain what she felt" Rosalie hissed.

"Rosalie go get the girl, Bella and Esme go with her. Carlisle go meet them on the beach with Jacob and Renesmee. The rest of us will finish this off "Alice sneered the last part. In a flash Rosalie dove off the cliff with Esme behind her. I ran and jumped over the edge. I spiraled down like a plane and hit the icy water. I went under and looked for the girl but Rosalie beat me to it. She already had the girl in her arms heading for shore. Esme and I followed. Carlisle ,Renesmee, and Jake where already there. Rose laid her down on the beach. Carlisle's fingers ran down her back had to her neck. He examined everywhere else.

"If we don't turn her, she will die" Carlisle finally said looking at Jake. "I need your permission Jacob" Carlisle said. Jake nodded. "We need to get back to the house" Carlisle said. Rose picked up the girl and in less than 5 minutes we were in the house. Rose ran her upstairs and placed her on her bed.

"Carlisle, I need a syringe" She said urgently.

He gave one to her and she stuck it in her arm. While she let the venom fill in ton the syringe Carlisle stuck the girl in the arm with a needle.

"Morphine" he muttered.

Rose pulled the syringe out of her arm and placed it over the girl's heart. Then she plunged the syringe into the girl's slow beating heart and pressed down. Rose took the syringe out and started to bite the girl.

"Help me" she growled.

I bent down and started to bite the girls arm. Carlisle did the same. I sealed my venom in with my tongue. We did this all over her body.

"Stop" said urgently. We all flung ourselves back and then looked at the girl who would soon become a part of our family.

**Sarah's POV**

I was burning alive. I couldn't feel my body. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I didn't even know where my mouth was. This was my own personal underworld. I was dead. Well this was just great. I could feel the fire all over me. The last memory I had was hitting the icy water and praying that death would come soon. I could feel time passing. Slowly the fire started to feel like a part of me. I started to even accept it. It represented my burning will to live. I slowly started to hear again. I could hear unfamiliar voices. They were talking about me, even using my name. I even heard my frantically beating heart. I was sure it would beat itself out of my chest but it remained in place. I started to remember my friends and family. I started to remember who I was. That's when the fire started to die. The fire ceased completely from my waist down. Then my head arms and legs. Then it was gone everywhere but my heart. My heart started to beat even faster. It was fighting the fire. Then the fire roared like a wave and consumed my heart. With a finale jolt my heart stopped completely.

I lay there wondering what to do. I could hear everything. Birds and cars. I laid there for awhile. Then with a flash I opened my eyes. I saw everything. Every speck of dust, every line on the wall. I sat up to find I had an audience of eight beautiful people watching me. They all wore friendly smiles. I looked around the room and spotted a floor length mirror. I got up and I gasped at the image before me. There was a beautiful girl looking at me. Her hair fell in beautiful waves. Someone had put her in a black cami and a blue cover up. She wore jeans that fit her extremely well and boots. I looked at her face. She had a smile on that almost made me fall over it was so breathtakingly beautiful. She had pale skin. Then I looked at her eyes. They were crimson red. I gasped. The people in the clearing they looked like this. They were beautiful and had pale skin. My hand rushed to my face at an inhuman speed. Fast, strong, beautiful, and graceful.

Then with a sudden realization I whispered out the words "I'm a vampire".

**Hope you guys enjoyed it so far. Seth is gonna be in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing feedback. This chapter is going to be short but Seth finally comes into the picture:) I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Sarah's POV **

Then with a sudden realization I whispered out the words "I'm a vampire".

My voice sounded like a million bells. I was almost too distracted by my new discovery to hear a throat clear. I remembered the people starring at me. I turned to look at them. The first one I saw was a pretty brown haired girl. She shot me a smile. Then out of nowhere I felt a sudden calm wash over me. I blocked it out.

"How did you do that?" a honey blond haired boy said.

"What are you talking about?" I said questioningly.

"You blocked me from giving you a calm feeling" he said appalled.

I did what now? What was he talking about, blocking?

"He controls people's emotions" a male's voice said.

I turned to look at where the voice came from and when I meet the eyes of a bronzed hair boy I suddenly heard voices in my head. I couldn't help but gasp.

"That's impossible" He said.

"Look at me" I heard a sing songy female voice whisper.

I turned to meet the eyes of a short black haired pixie girl and when I saw her an image came in my head. It was me. I was glistening in the sun smiling, talking to the dark haired pixie. Then suddenly the image was gone. I was left starring at the pixie girl who was gawking at me.

"She takes other people powers and uses them" the bronzed hair boy said.

I didn't even look at him and suddenly the voices appeared.

"To her it's like a memory card in a computer" he said amazed. "Just one look and she has your power forever" he said. "She can use it whenever she wants" he added.

I remembered the bronze haired boys face and suddenly I heard a gasp from behind. I turned to see that the bronze haired boy was looking at himself in the mirror. Then I realized I wasn't a mirror. He was starring at a duplicate of himself. He slowly turned to look at me.

"You also can make clones of people…. With just a thought" he whispered.

The clone was gone in an instant. I shook my head. I had powers. Then a sudden burn came in my throat.

"She's thirsty" he said.

"Of course she is" a blonde haired god like man said. "I'm Carlisle Cullen" he added with a smile. "This is my family Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and my wife Esme" he said. "I'm Sarah" I said looking at them all but my face stayed looking at Rosalie's. I suddenly saw what she was thinking. She was thinking about how she had saved me.

"You saved me" I said with a smile.

She nodded and took a step forward.

"Thank you" I whispered.

I owed Rosalie so much. I would make it up to her. I owed all of them. Rosalie took another step forward. Then she closed the space between us and wrapped her arms around me with a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're ok" she said. "We do need to get some blood in your system" she added.

"Follow me" she said.

She took my hand and led me out of the room and down a set of stairs. Then she led me outside. She let go of my hand and started to run. With a sudden burst I followed her. I could hear the others behind us. The outside was beautiful and bright. My old eyes could have never taken this much in. The air smelt clean. I knew I didn't need to breath but I wanted to. I took in every scent memorizing it. Rosalie stopped and so did the others. I followed.

"Smell that "she said.

It was an animal smell. Not what I wanted but it would do. I followed the scent and saw a small herd of deer. Before I could think I was in a crouch. Suddenly I sprung and grabbed a deer by its neck and sunk my teeth into it. It stopped moving within seconds. The deer was dried before it should have been. I threw it aside and started to run after the others who had escaped. I grabbed one who wasn't fast enough and sucked the life out of it. The feel of blood in my throat was amazing. It was thick and warm. I dropped the dead deer and looked up to see the family watching me from afar. I was back with them in seconds.

"How was that?" I asked.

They looked at me, gawking.

"You didn't even get a drop on you and yet you looked like you were tearing them to shreds" Emmet said.

I smiled. I had done well. Suddenly I heard a phone vibrate. It was Bella's. She took it out and answered. I didn't really listen to the conversation. I was too busy thinking about the blood in my throat.

"The pack wants to see her" Bella said putting the phone away.

Pack? What Pack? I thought.

"We have a pack of werewolves" Edward said answering my question.

I raised my eye brows. This didn't surprise me. The world was full of surprises and it seemed I was just now getting to find some of them out.

"She can handle it" Jasper said.

"Let's hunt and then go meet them" Bella suggested.

There were a few murmured agreements then we started to follow the scent of the deer. We sprang on them. A surprise attack. I caught one more. It satisfied me.

"Why do I have red eyes and you all have gold" I asked Rosalie later as we were going to meet the wolf pack.

" You still have human blood in your sytem. They will gradually turn gold as you drink the animal blood and the human blood leaves you" she said.

I nodded. We were almost to the clearing when I smelt something that really stunk. "It's the werewolves" Rosalie said noticing my scrunched up nose. "Apparently we smell bad to them too, but I just don't see it" she said with a sneer.

We finally made it to the clearing. I noticed about fourteen half dressed boys and one girl in shorts and a cami starring at us. The tallest one made his way over to us, his group following.

"Hello Carlisle" the man said giving Carlisle a firm handshake.

The man turned to look at me and said "I'm Sam Uley, the leader of the pack". He held out his hand and I took it in a handshake. "I'm Sarah" I said. He let go of my hand and looked at Bella.

"Jake and Seth took Renesmee to Sue's, they should be here any minute now" he said. "Charlie's there to" he added.

She nodded at him and turned to look at me.

"Renesmee is Edward and I's daughter. I had her when I was human. She is half human half vampire. We didn't know how you would react. Nothing against you just well she is still part human" Bella explained.

I understood what she meant.

"Charlie is my human dad" she added with a grin. "Jake and Renesmee are together" she said.

"There coming" Sam said.

I could hear two sets of feet trudging up toward the meadow. I looked in the direction the sounds came from. Two boys emerged. What was with the half dressed look? They could have been brothers. The taller one had dark black hair, well they all did. It was just these two had the same facial features.

"Bells" the tall boy said happily.

He walked over with a fast pace and grabbed Bella in a hug and lifted her up and spun her around.

"What's up Bells?" he said with a grin.

Bella just rolled her eyes. "Who's this?" he said looking at me.

"I'm Sarah" I said greeting him with a smile.

"I'm Jacob; you can call me Jake though "he said pulling me into a hug.

He finally let me go and everyone laughed. "Come on Seth" Jacob called.

I turned my eyes to Seth. He was looking straight at me. His eyes where wide in wonder. Like I was the answer to his prayers. Like he had never seen before. Then suddenly something clicked as I stared into his eyes. I loved him. How I didn't know. I just knew I did. I wanted to protect him. Tell him thst I would always be there for him. He started to walk toward me. After what seemed like a eternity he was in front f me. He put a hand up and gently touched my face. I put my face into his hand. He smelt nice. Like a deep woodsy scent. He took his hand down.

"I'm Seth" he whispered.

I'm Sarah" I whispered back.

" I know this is weird" he said "but wolves do this thing called imprinting and it's when they find their true love and I imprinted on you" he said.

" I love you" I whispered. " I don't know how but when I saw you I fell in love with you" I said explaining to him.

" I love you too" he said a smile spreading across his lips.

He took a step closer. He looked into my eyes. He gently leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was like an explosion of fireworks. As I kissed him I knew I would want him forever. I had never had good luck with guys but fate obviously brought me to Seth. We broke apart with smiles on our faces.

"Where have you been all my life" I asked him.

"Searching for you" he said with a smile.

Then with that we brought our lips together and forgot about the rest of the world. It was just Seth and I frozen in the perfect moment in time.

**Yay, Seth finally got a girl! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I don't know when I will be able to write again. Hopefully tomorrow.** **The next ones going to have a surprise in it, possibly two. It will include a visit from the Denali Coven. Can't wait to write it! It's gonna be good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok so this is going to be a very action filled exciting stuff! Hope you guys enjoy it! I must warn you it will be very different.**

** Sarah's POV**

**"**NO" I heard a voice from the line of people yell.

I broke away from Seth and looked toward the direction the voice came from.

"Paul calm down" Sam ordered.

"NO SAM! JACOB'S ALREADY IMPRINTED ON A HALF-BREED, AND I'M NOT ABOT TO LET SETH IMPRINT ON A FULL BLOOD SUCKER!" he screamed looking at me.

He took a step forward and started to shake. Seth stepped in front of me and a growl ripped out of him. Seth started to quiver, his whole body shaking. I already knew what was about to happen.

"Seth stop" I said calmly.

I placed reassuring hand on his shoulder and under my touch I could feel him immediately stop. I looked at Paul.

"Paul please stop" I asked politely.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME YOU FILTHY BLOOD SUCKER!" he shouted and started to quiver even more.

"Yes, I do" I said.

I looked at him in the eyes. If I had the power to take vampire powers and use them, I wondered what I could do with a wolf. Then suddenly the answer came to me. I put my hands out in front of me, my palms facing Paul.

"Stop" I whispered.

He suddenly stopped shaking and he doubled over and his knees and hit the ground. He then fell onto his back.

"What's happening to me" he gasped.

"I stopped you from turning into a wolf. I shut down the part of your genes that allowed you to turn into a wolf." I said.

"Please… stop" he gasped.

"As long as you promise to not hurt me, my family, or Seth and promise to be in control of yourself" I said with a small smile playing at my lips.

"I promise" he gasped.

I let my hands fall and he took a deep intake of air. He slowly got to his feet and as he did I looked to see everyone starring at me with wide eyes.

"You can stop us from turning?" Sam asked questioningly.

"Yes" I said with a nod.

"For how long?" he asked.

"For as long as I want" I said smiling.

"You're talented beyond anything I have seen" he said shaking his head.

"That's what I've heard" I said shooting a glance at Edward.

I turned to look at Seth and he had a huge smile on his face. He took me in his arms and I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"We came to tell you something else" I heard Carlisle say.

"What would that be" I heard Sam say.

"The Denali Clan will be coming and we wanted to warn you. There is a vampire in the coven who can read talents and we think he can help us with learning more about Sarah's talent. They told us they were coming a couple of days ago but we haven't had time to tell you" Carlisle said apologetically.

"Thank you, Carlisle" Sam said.

"They will be hearing in an hour" Carlisle said.

I knew this was our cue to leave. I lifted my head to look at Seth. I could hear Jacob and Bella in the background saying goodbye. Then my family started to leave. Soon it was just me and Rosalie left.

"I will see you soon" I whispered.

"I will come to visit" he murmured in my ear.

He bent down and kissed me.

"I have to go" I said after some time.

He broke away from my face and nodded. I gave him a quick peck on the check and turned and with a burst of speed ran away from the scene. I could hear Rosalie behind me. It wasn't hard to find our trail and in within 10 minutes I found my way back to the house. I slowed to a walk as I reached the front door. Rosalie suddenly appeared beside me.

"That was interesting" she murmured.

"Yeah, it was" I said with a nod.

"All that really matters though is that you found someone who you want to spend eternity with" she said.

I turned to her and smiled. We were in the house now and I could hear voices coming from down the hall. I followed them and found everyone in what seemed to be the living room. Rosalie walked to Emmett and he whispered something in her ear.

"That was quiet extraordinary, Sarah. I have never met a vampire with as much power as you" Carlisle said with a smile.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"Sarah would you like to be part of our family, if not you can go on your own if you would like, it's your choice" Carlisle said.

"I would be honored to be a part of your family" I said with a smile.

My answer was greeted with hugs and smiles.

"Let us show you to your room" Rosalie said grabbing Emmett's hand.

She started up the humungous stair case. We walked all the way down to the very end of the hall to the last door. She opened it up and we all stepped inside. It had a huge steel ivory bed with little designs in it and a very soft looking gold bedspread. The walls were with and a huge flat screen TV was pinned in the wall beside the bookcase loaded with millions of books. The wall of the room was mostly made of windows and had a glass door with no deck. But I wouldn't need a deck. There was a rather large closet full of clothes and a very large radio on a stand was right beside it. The wall was lined with Cds and there was an iPod dock with an iPod in it. I looked to see a desk with a cell phone setting on it.

"This was Edward's old room. He doesn't really need it anymore since he's with Bella and Emmett asked if you could have it. Alice saw that you would accept Carlisle's offer a couple of days ago so she stocked the closet" Rosalie said with a smile.

"This is too much" I said shaking my head.

"It's just a little something and well you are a part of the family and you did need a room." she said.

"Emmett and I would like to ask you something" she said with a serious tone.

I turned to look at her and nodded for her to continue.

"Well we have to keep a reputation in Forks and all of us were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Neither Emmett nor I have ever had children of our own before we became vampires. We have always wanted one ever since we got married but vampires can't have children with other vampires. Emmett and I were wondering if you would accept us and we could be your adopted parents and well' we could be a family, real family" she said.

I already knew my answer.

"Yes!" I shouted with joy. I ran up to them and have them both a big hug.

"I love you….. Mom and dad" I whispered.

Rosalie looked like she could cry and Emmett could not stop smiling. That's when we heard the car in the drive way.

We all quickly ran downstairs and back to the living room. I could hear the car doors slam and 5 sets of footsteps walk up the stairs to the front door, the door bell rang. Carlisle opened the door in a flash.

The first three to walk in were two blonde beauties and a rather rough looking man. They had gold eyes like the Cullen's and they were excited to see them. The man had his arm wrapped around one of the girls.

"You added a new member to the coven, Carlisle" the girl with the curly hair said.

"I'm Tanya" She said taking me into a hug.

"I'm Kate and this is Garrett" the other girl said nodding her head up toward the boy.

"I'm Sarah" I said with a smile.

Then I heard the other two walk in. I looked to see a large man with deep brown hair giving Carlisle ah hug. The female a pretty looking short girl with long brown curly hair was talking to Esme.

"We added a new member to the coven Eleazar" Carlisle said gesturing toward me.

Eleazar looked at me and let out a gasp. He started to shake his head.

"What is it, Eleazar" the brown head said rushing over to him.

"Carlisle, you have a very talented family" Eleazar said in awe.

"This girl is like something I have never seen before. She has power beyond what any vampire should have. She has many powers. She could rule our world" he said in wonder.

You could end the whole entire Volturi" he said in amazement.

With these words I knew the type of power I had was strong. I could rule the vampire world. I was powerful. I didn't know who the Volturi was but by Eleazar's tone I knew they were bad. I would stop this Volturi so I could protect my new family. Even if it meant fighting to the death.

**A lot of exciting things are going on! I can't wait to write the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. I know it's different but I hope it's enjoyable:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Thanks for all the reviews again guys! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Hope you all like the next chapter.**

**Sarah's POV**

"So what can I do as far as powers go" I asked Eleazar.

"Well you can create an illusion of a person. You can make a room full of people see it or just one person. You can control it. It seems that you can make others see you as someone else. Kind of like a disguise. You can take people's powers and use them whenever you want and you can take powers away and not let the owner use them against you. When you use the powers they will be more enhanced than that of the owners. The last thing that you do is rather interesting. You can bring the dead back….in a sense anyway. You just need a glimpse of the deceased person and you can create an emotion so strong that it seems that they are really here on Earth, when in reality they are truly dead" he said with wide eyes.

I looked around to see everyone gawking at me.

"I have never met anyone with more than one power" Eleazar exclaimed.

"You must have been able to create pictures in your mind as a human very well. You had to have had a good imagination" Carlisle said.

"I was an only child. I would make up people and different things to play with when I was younger. As I grew older I would start to daydream about friends and people. I could even play out how a conversation was supposed to go in my head" I said quietly.

"My theory is that when you become a vampire you bring what you have from the human world and it becomes more magnified" Carlisle said with a small smile.

I smiled to myself. I had powers. I had never been very special as a human. I was just that ordinary girl that sat at the back of the class and tried to blend in, but now I was above ordinary. I was…..extraordinary.

"Bella, where is Renesmee" Carmen said directing everyone's attention from me.

"She is with Charlie we weren't sure how Sarah would be as far as the newborn craziness" Bella said shooting me an apologetic smile.

"I wouldn't worry about that at all Bella, in fact you should let Renesmee come home" Alice said with a dazed look on her face.

"Are you sure Alice?" Bella said with a worried look on her face.

Edward chuckled.

"Bella love, I know that Renesmee will be fine. Trust me. She's fourteen she can do what she wants. She's been dying to meet Sarah anyway" Edward said with a faint smile.

"She has?" I said questioningly.

Edward turned to look at me.

"She can't stop talking about you when she calls. She wanted to meet you sooner but Bella and Jacob wouldn't allow it. She stayed here until the day that you woke up from your transformation. You see, she has never really had another teen ager around like herself. She is very special. She grows extremely fast so we can't put her in High school just yet. We are going to wait till next year. She doesn't get to see any people her age. You will be the girl that she has meet that is her age" he said

"I'm excited to meet her" I said with a grin.

"I will call Jacob to go pick up Renesmee" Bella said.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number. Conversation soon started back up. Rosalie was talking to me and Emmett and Jasper had gone upstairs. The rest of the group was in the living room talking amongst themselves. That's when I heard the car door. I was followed by three seats of footsteps and three beating hearts. One of them was more of a flutter than beat. I heard the door open and was hit by Seth's smell. He was soon in front of me.

"Hey beautiful" he said putting his lips to mine.

"I missed you" I said ruffling his hair.

"PDA" I heard Emmett yell from the railing.

He was in front of Seth and I in seconds, Jasper trailed behind him and ran to Alice.

"You stay this far apart when I'm in the room" he said putting his hands on our shoulders and pushing us away.

"This is mine and Rosie's baby girl" he said pulling me into a hug and squeezing me to death.

"Their…..my parents…..now…" I gasped to Seth.

Emmett put me down and glared at Seth and walked over to Rose who was just giggling away.

"Gosh Emmett, give them a break" Rose muttered.

Emmett just growled and shook his head. That's when I smelt Jake come in.

"Are you sure about this, Alice?" he said looking at me.

"Trust me Jacob, this is probably the best thing you can do for her right now. She needs a friend that's a girl and her own age." Alice said giving Jake reassuring smile.

"Ok Alice, I'm trusting you. Come in Renesmee" Jake said.

I was hit with a delicious scent. Not the type that would make my mouth water. It was more like I was walking in a field of well scented flowers. I couldn't really even notice that much of a difference. That's when she came in to the living room. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Renesmee had large beautiful chocolate colored eyes. Her skin was pale and I could see the blood rush to her checks. She had long curly brown hair. She gave me a smile that showed beautiful white teeth. She could be my age maybe older.

"I'm Renesmee" she said walking over and holding out her hand.

"I'm Sarah" I said reaching out to shake her hand.

I could tell this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Renesmee and I had a lot in common. We easily talked the day away and soon found it to be 6:00.

"Why don't you four kids go have some fun" Emmett said awhile later.

"Renesmee and I kind of already had plans" Jake said with an apologetic smile.

"That's ok Jake, I have plans with Sarah already" Seth said.

"You do?" I asked

"Yes I do, now let's go" he said pulling me up.

"Not so fast" Emmett said.

"Were are you two going" Emmett said eying Seth.

"I'm just going to take her to the Rez" Seth said.

"Wait" Emmett yelled.

He rushed over to me and pulled a small card out of his pocket and two sets of keys. I looked at the card to find it was a driver's license.

"How did you do this?" I said shaking my head.

"Don't ask questions just go have fun" Emmett said pushing us out the door.

"Go to the garage, love ya" he said giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

He was gone before I could respond.

"Well let's go to the garage" Seth said grabbing my hand and leading the way.

He led us to a small white building and opened the door for me. The building was filled with cars and motorcycles. From old to new. I looked at the keys in my hand. I pushed the button on the first set and I heard a small beep to my right. I looked to find a midnight black Lamborghini with its light on waiting for action.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

I looked at the second set of keys. I clicked them. I heard another small beep. I looked to my left to find a black, blue and silver motorcycle beeping at me.

"This is awesome" I said to Seth.

"You're telling me" he said.

"Do you want to go he fun way" I asked him with an evil smile.

"Of course I do Ms. Cullen" he said.

A thought occurred to me. I looked at my driver's license to find the name Sarah Cullen printed across it. Before we knew it we were on the bike and ready to go. I put the key in and it roared to life.

"I will tell you the directions" Seth yelled over the engine.

"Don't need to remember? I've already seen it in your mind! I yelled.

I made the motorcycle rear up a little and then we were flying at 80 miles an hour down the road. I was smiling the whole way. I followed the directions I had seen in Seth's head.

Where are we going on the Rez?" I asked.

"To my house" he yelled.

I nodded why were we going to his house?

We finally made it to his drive way and I stopped the bike and cut it off.

"That was fun" he said with a smile.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked

"Well, I'm going to take you to meet my mother" he said.

I was suddenly very afraid.

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Pretty good right? Well she finally got to meet Renesme but what will happen when she meets a real human. This is gonna get good. Hope you guys enjoyed! Will write again soon****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here goes another chapter!Sarah has to meet Sue now!This is gonna be good. It's going to be a very short chapter.**

"Are you crazy Seth?" I yelled.

"No" he said defensively.

"I have never smelt a human before, I could kill her!" I said angrily

"You won't" he said simply.

"And how do you know that Seth" I said shaking my head.

"I asked Alice and she said it wouldn't bother you" he said.

"She thinks it has something to do with Bella helping to change you. She said something about running venom deep" he said with a shrug.

"She said she saw me do this?" I whispered.

He nodded a grin was slowly forming on his face.

"I know you can do this. And besides if you can't I will be there. Don't worry, baby" he said pressing his lips to my forehead.

I nodded and smiled.

"Let's go in" he said grabbing my head and walking me to the front porch.

He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. The house was very small. It was all made out of wood. Wooden walls to wooden floors. I could smell what smelt like soup coming from the kitchen. Seth and Leah's scent saturated the house. There was something else though. It wasn't a delicious scent. It did smell nice though. I knew this had to be Seth's mother. I actually didn't like the smell as much as I did animal blood. This was odd.

"Are you ok?" Seth whispered.

I nodded.

"Mom I have someone I want you to meet" Seth yelled waking me toward the kitchen.

As we neared were his mother was I could hear her heart beat. It was getting faster. We finally made to the door of the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Seth's mom yelled.

We stepped through the door. Seth's mom turned to us and her eyes widened a bit as she took me in.

"Mom, this is Sarah Cullen, I imprinted on her" Seth said with a smile.

Seth's mom just kind of starred at me and then shook her head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Sue Clearwater" she said a smile forming one her lips. She held out her hand. I shook it. She shivered lightly at my touch but didn't say anything. I read her mind and I knew she knew what I was.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater" I said.

"Please, call me Sue" she said

The rest of the day went by very nicely. I ate dinner (even though I knew I would have to get rid of it later).Sue and I talked about my life before I was changed. She wanted to know everything up to the present moment in time. I told her how I felt about Seth when I first saw him and her face lit up. It was getting late and I knew if I didn't go home soon Emmett would call the FBI.

"Bye Sue, I can't wait to see you again" I said as I gave her a hug.

"Come back anytime" she whispered in my ear.

I walked down the steps to go get the bike ready.

"She is a keeper Seth. Vampire or not. She really loves you and you really love her. That's all that matters. I'm happy for you both" she said giving Seth a hug.

"Thanks mom I will be back home tomorrow, I'm going to stay with Sarah" Seth said.

Sue nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the head.

"Love you" she said.

"Love you too, mom" he whispered.

Sue went back in the house and Seth came running down the stairs.

"She loved you" he said with a smile.

"I love her too" I said.

"We better get home before Emmet comes to look for me" I added.

"Alright let's go home" he whispered.

And with that we jumped on the bike and headed back for my house to spend our perfect night together.

**Hope you guys liked! Let me know what you think! Hope to update soon!:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to write for awhile. I have just been so busy with exams lately, but I'm done with them so yay! Here's a new chapter hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

After the Denali Coven left, the time flew by. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. It went from July to the end of November much too fast. Seth and I had gotten to know each other even better. We were at our favorite spot that we had found while hunting one evening. We had found it near the edge of the woods. It had a huge waterfall and a small beach. We were setting on the beach and talking to each other. Asking random questions.

"What's it like being a vampire?" he asked.

"It's not bad really. The only part I don't like having to drink blood, but even then it hardly bothers me" I said shrugging.

"Sarah….the day that you stopped Paul from phasing…can you really shut off the wolf gene and stop us from phasing….forever" he asked seriously.

"Yes" I said a little bit confused.

"Well I've been thinking. I want to become a vampire. I don't want us to have the fear of you accidentally biting me or me phasing and accidentally hurting you. We could really be together forever. It would be a sure thing. We would be the same" he said.

"Seth… I'm not sure that would even work. It would be super risky, and you're a wolf it's extremely hard for you to die. I love you the way you are. I always have and always will. Before I meet you my life was a wreck. Every day I was without you, I died. You brought me back to life" I said with a small smile.

"I just want to be there for you. I know vampires are strong and fast and they can't get hurt easily. In case something ever happens and we get into trouble I don't want you to be saving my butt all the time. I mean look at you. You can create people with just a thought and you can use peoples powers against them. I want to be there for you and save you" he said looking down sadly.

"You already have saved me Seth" I said ducking to reach his eyes.

I put a hand in his hair and gave him long kiss. When I pulled away he was smiling.

"I will think about it" I told him.

"I need to talk to Carlisle about it and I need to do some research. It may not be for awhile but I will think about it" I added.

He looked up and gave me a huge smile. He then reached in and gave me a kiss. A couple of minutes later my back was pressed to the moist sand, my hands tangled in his hair and Seth was looking down at me and breathing hard. Even though he healed quickly, I still had to be careful with him. When we kissed I couldn't let any venom get in his mouth. It would make him sick or kill him. I would try my best to figure out if I could change him. I wanted to change him just as much as he wanted to be changed. I just needed to make sure this would work.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he breathed.

Our words couldn't have been truer. We loved each other to the point where we had to be together almost constantly. I needed him and he needed me. I rustle in the trees brought me out of my thoughts.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" he said trailing kisses down my neck.

"Seth I think someone was here, we have to go" I said getting up.

"Ok I will go and phase and smell out the scent" he said getting up and running off into the woods.

He was back in seconds. I thought about Edward's mind reading ability and suddenly I could hear Seth's thoughts.

"I can hear your thoughts" I said to Seth.

His large wolf head nodded.

_"Someone or two someones was definitely here. I don't recognize the scent. It smells like two….vampires?_ _The scent leads southeast" he said._

I walked over to where I had heard the noise. I took a deep whiff. It smelt mainly of mint and a very musk almost smokey scent.

"We should follow it" I said.

He nodded.

I took off. I could hear Seth's large paws thumping on the ground behind me. I kept Edward's ability and tuned out Seth's thoughts. I was searching for the two vampires thought's. What if they would attack? I thought of Bella and her shield. I put my hands up and let the filmish looking shield trail behind me. I put my hands down and finally let the shield come over me. The trails lead to the edge of a cliff. I realized it was the same one I had jumped off of to get away from the vampires that had attacked me. I looked at the dark rolling sea. Whoever it was would be gone by now.

"We need to go to Carlisle" I said.

I turned to Seth who nodded.

I took off with the shield still around us. I dropped Edward's ability and kept Bella's. We were almost to the house. I could see it coming into view. I could hear my family shifting and moving. They could tell something was wrong by how fast I was going. Seth stopped and ran into the forest. He was going to change. I was on the front porch and in the door in seconds. I ran into the living room. I stopped right dead smack in the middle. All of them were setting down and their eyes were on me. I realized I still had my shield up.

"I can't read you" Edward said confused.

At that moment Seth came in breathing a little bit hard. I looked at him. I didn't realize I had still been shielding him too. I dropped the shield.

I left my mind blank.

"Seth and I were out and we had just gotten done hunting. We stopped at a favorite spot of ours. While we were there we heard something. We went over to investigate. Two people were watching us. They were vampires but they were gone before I could see them. We followed them and it led into the ocean" I said quietly.

"What did the scents smell like?" Carlisle asked.

"They smelt like mint and an almost musk smoke smell" I said.

"Jane and Alec" Edward gasped.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Jane and Alec are part of the Volturi guard" Edward whispered.

At that moment I felt something so powerful hit me I fell back and everything went dark. I wasn't sure if I was dead or dreaming. I was starring at a scene. It seemed I was the star. I was looking at myself. I was standing in front of a very large group of people. I could tell they were the Volturi because of the three leaders. We were in a very large clearing and snow layered the ground.

_"You must join us young one. Your powers are beyond extraordinary. You could be a leader. Your power would be recognized" the one I assumed to be Aro said._

I remembered his face from Edward's thoughts.

_"No thank you" I said politely._

_"We must have her. Seize the girl" the blonde haired man standing next to Aro said. _

Before me or the me that was in the scene could react two people had grabbed me by the arm and I was being dragged toward the guard. At that moment I heard a growl erupt from the woods. Seth in wolf form came bounding out and ripped the two people that had a hold on me apart. I was thrown on the snow covered ground. Seth was in front of me in a protective stance. A growl rumbling from his lips.

_"I'm not scared of you mutt" the blonde haired man said._

Seth bounded forward and let out a snarl. He attacked the man. The me that was on the ground was holding her left hand to her chest. Something glittered on it. My attention turned back to the fight as I heard a screeching noise. I saw a pale arm fly into the air and land on the snow. Then I heard a crack. The blonde haired man threw Seth on the ground and turned to face the me on the ground.

"**NO!"** me and the me that was on the ground screamed.

I opened my eyes gasping for air.

"Sarah?" I heard a very worried and confused voice say.

"Seth?" I said.

He and the whole family were bending over me.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Edward was talking and all of a sudden you flew back about five feet and landed on the floor. You were talking, which was really strange. You said something like "no thank you" and then you screamed the word no then you woke up" Seth said shaking his head.

"It wasn't real?" I whispered relieved.

"No it wasn't" Edward said quietly.

"You saw?" I asked getting up off the floor.

"I saw it all" he said.

"Me too" Alice added

"What is it" Esme questioned.

Edward answered her "Jane and Alec heard Seth and Sarah talking about her powers. They are going to go tell Aro. The Volturi are going to come again, but this time it's for Sarah."

**This is getting good right? I hope you guys enjoy! All the action is about to start! I will update soon****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here goes another one!Exciting****J**

**Chapter 7**

"I have to go" I whispered urgently.

"Oh no you don't" I heard Emmett say.

I felt strong arms grab me and hold me in place.

"You all will be in danger with me here" I said.

"We would be in even more danger without you" I heard Bella add.

"I have to go" I said louder.

I wrestled myself free of Emmett. I felt a warm hand grab mine. I didn't turn around.

"I have to Seth" I whispered.

"Why?" he said his voice shaking.

"You're in danger. I can't let you die because of me" I said sadly.

"I won't, I love you. I need you. I can't live without you. Please don't leave me" he pleaded.

"I have to" I said.

"WHY**!" **he yelled.

He spun me around to face him. He was shaking. He was trying to control himself.

"Seth calm down" I heard a voice say from the door.

It was Jacob and Renesmee.

"No Jake. Not when she's going to leave me" Seth said in a deadly calm voice.

"**I HAVE TO LEAVE YOU BECAUSE IF I DON'T YOU WILL DIE!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I was the one who was shaking now. I was shaking violently. I gently placed a shaking hand on his face and leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

"I will always love" I whispered.

I turned around and ran past Renesmee and Jacob and out the door. I jumped off the porch. That's when I heard the voice.

"You can't run" I heard Aro's voice say from behind me.

I turned around to see Aro and his two companions at his flanks. They were standing in front of the porch as if they had been expecting me.

"Join us. Casius, Marcus, and I would love to have you as one of the leaders"Aro said smiling.

"You would be the last people I would ever want to join" I sneered.

I heard my family come out on the porch.

"You will lose in the end" Casius said with a smile.

"I believe I will quote something you might be familiar with. "There's an old saying that applies to me: you can't lose a game if you don't play the game" I believe that is Shakespeare" I said with a smile.

"You want to know why I won't lose? Because I've already won" I said.

I ran over and grabbed Aro's head and gave it a twist. I did the same to the other two. The remains of the three fallen leaders suddenly vanished.

"That was hilarious" I heard a very familiar voice say.

I looked up to find myself face to face with well myself.

"Surprised to see me? I wouldn't be. You should have seen this coming. Haha get it? "Seen" this coming" my clone said laughing.

"You should join them. You know you want to. Think about it. All of that power and wealth. You could have anything at your command. You would be unstoppable" she said in a devilish way.

"I don't need any of that" I whispered.

"No but you know deep down you want to have it" she whispered.

I shook my head.

"It's all in her head. Her mind is going against her. She got upset and now it's out of control. Her subconscious is fighting her" I heard Edward whisper.

"You know if you don't join, your family will die" the clone said matter of factly.

"No they won't. I will protect them" I said.

"Aren't we confident?" my clone said with a smile.

"I'm going to kill you" I whispered.

"Fine go ahead, bet you won't do it" she laughed.

I ran for her and grabbed her neck and gave it a good twist. Her head dropped to the ground. When I looked down she was gone. I turned around to stare at my family.

"You need to stay" Alice say.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you leave they will come here and question us. They will think we are hiding you. They will kill us even if we deny. They just needed a reason to eliminate us" Alice said.

I nodded.

"I will stay" I said.

I walked on the deck and felt Seth's hand grab mine. I turned around.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"Me too" he said.

He pulled me in and I put my arms around him. He leaned in and gave me a small kiss.

It was later that night and we were up in my bedroom. We were both setting on my bed.

"I need to do something" Seth said.

"What?" I said with a chuckle.

"I was going to do this at our favorite spot but I don't think we can go back there for awhile. I also kind expected we would have ore time. But I need to do this now. I'm nervous so cut me some slack" he said.

"Ok?" I said confused.

He got off the bed and pulled me with him. He stopped us near the window. He got down on one knee and I gasped. He pulled out a black box and opened it up. It contained a silver engagement ring. It had one huge diamond in the middle. On the sides of the ring near the diamond were eight tiny diamonds. There was a little wavy design under each set of diamonds.

Seth gulped "Sarah Hale McCarthy Cullen, I promise I will love you for as long as we live. I will love you forever. I will protect you from any and everything. I will want you forever. Promise to always stand by you. Will you marry me?"

**I know in terrible. I left you guys at like the worst spot ever. I'm sorry! Tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to update soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys I am back. I know it has been awhile, but my life was in a hectic spot. I started new classes and it didn't help I was on writer's block and well yeah but I'm back and ready to write. Oh and I know I have made tons of spelling mistakes but I write most of the chapters late at night so I am sorry for all the bad spelling. Well here goes another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and remember I love reviews!**

**Chapter 8**

I looked at Seth. He was definitely the one I had been waiting for my whole life. There was no doubt about it. I knew that I would always need him and that I would protect him. I knew that he would always protect me too. The words that had just come from his mouth I knew could not have been truer. I had known my answer since the first time I had laid eyes on him. I couldn't find the words I wanted to say though. I had so many things I wanted to tell him but I was shocked into silence. I decided I would just settle on the traditional answer.

"Yes" I breathed.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you so much" he said standing up and putting the ring on my finger.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. This kiss wasn't like all of our other kisses though. This one had the most passion I had ever felt from him. He picked me up off the ground and gently set me on the bed. He pushed me back and I was suddenly resting on the pillows. He kept kissing me.

"I think we should stop here and save the rest for our wedding night" I said gasping.

"I agree" he said pulling away and setting up.

I sat up and looked at him.

"I can't wait for our wedding" I said pecking him on the check.

We went downstairs and I was immediately greeted by the rest of the family.

"Congratulations!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks Alice" I said giving her a hug.

The whole family congratulated me.

"Thanks everyone" I shouted as Emmett was giving me a huge hug and smothering me to death.

Alice suddenly gasped.

I opened my mind and saw the vision Alice was seeing. In the vision I was standing in a meadow and the ground was covered in snow like it had been today. The Volturi were in front of me. I was smiling. The vision suddenly ended.

"It's going to happen tomorrow" Alice whispered.

I felt myself freeze. This was happening to soon. Seth's hand tightened around mine. I stood frozen. No one moved. I moved closer to Seth. And he pulled me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me close to him and we stayed like that for the rest of the night. He eventually fell asleep. I listened to the clock on the wall knowing that I would cherish each passing second because I didn't know how many more I had. Eventually the sun came up and Seth woke up.

"They will be coming at noon" Alice said.

I gave a swift nod and looked at Seth. I suddenly grabbed him and darted up the stairs with my vampire speed. I shut the door and crashed my lips to Seth. After a couple of minutes I pulled away.

"I have to get ready and you have to go and call the pack" I said.

He gave a small nod and jumped off of my deck.

I opened my closet door. My eyes spotted a tight fitting brown jacket with fur at the top. I pulled it on and grabbed a pair of jeans and brown boots with fur in them. I ran down stairs and looked at the clock it was already 10.

Seth walked through the door.

"There coming" he announced.

I nodded. It seemed everyone else had gotten ready for battle too.

"I have a plan" I said.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I will use my ability to clone people to fight so you don't have to" I said.

"Are you sure it would work?" he questioned.

"I am positive" I assured him.

"We need to go" Alice said.

I nodded I could hear the sound of the wolves coming. I walked over to Seth.

"I love you" I said pressing my lips to his.

"Forever" He mumbled back.

With that he broke this kiss and ran out the door.

"Let's go" I whispered.

I ran out the door and let Alice pass me so she could lead the way. We ran for about 20 minutes before we reached the meadow. Snow was covering the ground just like in Alice's vision.

"I want you all to wait in the woods and if I need you I will signal Edward. I want you to hide far enough away so they don't know you here" I said stopping.

"Good luck and here is a lighter just in case. You have to kill a vampire after you snap its neck." Carlisle said.

Esme came over and placed a kiss on my forehead and followed after Carlisle. Jasper, Alice, Bella, Renesmee and Edward came over and told me good luck.

"Be careful" Rosalie said giving me a kiss and hug.

"We love you" she added.

"We are both proud of you "Emmett said giving me a huge hug.

They ran into the woods to join the family and the pack. Then it was just me and Seth. I bent down and kissed the wolf right on the mouth.

"I will always love you" I said.

He looked at me and then ran off into the woods. I was suddenly alone. I turned to face the woods the Volturi would be coming from. I suddenly heard about 80 pairs of feet running in snow. They were getting closer. Then they stepped out of the woods. They were all in black and had long billowing cloaks. I put Bella's shield around me. The three in the front stopped and the guard stopped behind them.

"Hello Sarah" the oldest looking one said.

"Hello Aro" I said back.

"It's so nice to meet you. Jane just happened to be in the area and she overheard your friend talking and we wanted to see if the rumor is true" he said slyly.

"The rumor is correct" I said.

"Show me one of your talents" he said.

Suddenly a clone of Aro stood in front of me.

"That's extraordinary" he whispered.

"Would you join us young one?" he asked.

"No thank you" I said politely.

"We have a problem then, you see that wasn't a choice. You will join us" Aro said.

I suddenly felt two sets of hands grab me and at the same time I heard a growl and paws thudding.

"SETH** NO!"** I screamed.

It was too late I felt the sets of hands let go of me and I looked up and saw a large vampire holding Seth in a choke hold.

**"NO!" **I screamed.

I was too late. I heard a snap and then the vampire dropped an unmoving Seth who was now in human form and looked up at me and smiled wickedly. I rushed over to the vampire and snapped his neck before he even had time to think. I got the lighter out and set his body on fire. I turned to Aro.

"You have no idea what you just did" I whispered.

I was shaking with fury.

"I'm going to kill you Aro" I said simply.

"Then let us fight" he said.

He waved his hands for the guard to step forward and they all got into an attack position.

I stared at the face of my enemy. I wasn't scared. I wanted to rip their heads off. Alice had seen so many ways that this could go. Most of them leading to his death. I wasn't about to let that happen. I knew that what I was about to do would either kill me or make our world a better place. Maybe Edward would tell them my last thoughts one day. How I loved all of them and that I would miss them. Rosalie, Emmet, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, all of them. I turned my attention back to my enemy. I would miss him. I flexed my hand with the ring. But I was doing this for him and my family. None of them would be safe if the enemy was still alive. I looked into the eyes of the enemy. I smiled and let all of my teeth show knowing that what they weren't prepared for what they were about to see. I let out a growl as I heard the Volturi gasp at what they saw behind me.

"You didn't expect that did you?" I said.

"That's not possible" he breathed.

Aro was looking at the 200 people I had just conjured out of mid air behind me.

"The best thing about it is, is that I made them all vampires. I have much more power than you think" I told him.

"Fight" he yelled.

The guard rushed at us.

"Attack" I yelled.

The people rushed out to go fight. I saw a large vampire coming at me. I ran at him and jumped and did a flip and as I flipped I grabbed his head and ripped it off. I punched and kicked some vampires. I ripped a couple of more heads off. Then I remembered that the Volturi guard was made of vampires with special abilities. I used Eleazar's gift and sought out a useful gift. I found one that could make all of your senses disappear. I took in the gift and suddenly a white missed appeared and all of the vampires started to fall. They soon were all on the ground motion less. I took away all of the vampires I had conjured up.

"Edward" I thought.

I turned around to see the whole family and the pack looking at me.

"They can't exist "I said.

" Bella would you take care of Jane and Alec" I said remembering I had heard Bella thinking about how much she hated Alec and Jane awhile back.

She smirked and ran to go kill.

"Edward take care of Aro" I said.

He nodded.

"Everyone you know what to do" I said.

I went over to Marcus whose thoughts I had heard earlier. I allowed him to hear and speak.

"I know you miss your mate and that you really didn't want to be in the Volturi after she died so I can bring her back as long as you promise you won't harm me, my family, or our friends.

"Please bring her back" he whispered.

I saw the girl in his mind and conjured her up.

I gave him his full senses. He got up and looked at the girl. He went over and kissed her and she returned the kiss.

"Thank you" he said.

"We will leave in peace" he said grabbing the girls hand and running off.

I ran over to Seth. I knew I could save him.

"**SAM"** I yelled.

I heard the big woof paws coming toward me.

"Sam I can still save him. His wolf body is still trying to heal itself. I think if I can get him to the house I can save him with venom. If I stop his wolf genes the moment I insert a shot of venom in his heart I can save him. I need your permission. This is our only other option" I said.

Sam gave a quick nod. I grabbed Seth and started to run.

"Carlisle and Sam come with me" I said.

I heard Carlisle and Sam bounding after me toward the house. As soon as we entered the house I ran upstairs and laid Seth on my bed. I heard Carlisle getting medical supplies in another room. Carlisle rushed in and Sam came in.

"Here is a syringe" he said.

I saw him inject something in Seth's arm.

"Morphine" he grumbled

I took the syringe and stabbed it in my arm and collected my venom. I placed the syringe over his heart and I plunged it in and as I released the venom I stopped his wolf genes. I threw the syringe aside and started to give him CPR. I could hear Carlisle biting him. Then I heard a small "thump". The thump got louder and louder. Seth's heart was thumping again.

"You did it" Carlisle said.

"Thank you" I said nodding my head.

He gave me a quick nod and walked out.

I went into Emmet's and Rose's bedroom and got some black jeans, a white shirt, and some black dress shoes. I went back to the room with Seth in it. Sam was still there.

"Can you dress him?" I asked.

Sam nodded and I walked out.

Sam walked out a couple of minutes later. He gave me a nod and walked away. I went in to sit with Seth. I just sat there for I don't know how long. It was amazing the transformation. I could visibly see him becoming paler. His already dark hair becoming darker. Time stood still as I watched him. My family would come and check on me. Some of them stayed sometime. They mostly left Seth an I alone though. Then I heard his heart stop. He didn't move. I walked over to him and looked down. Then suddenly Seth opened his bright blood red eyes.

**I hope you all enjoyed. I can't wait for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here goes another one. I believe this will be very interesting…..:)**

**Chapter 9**

At first he didn't move. He just laid there with his eyes open. Then he was suddenly in front of me. He looked down at his hands and flipped them over using his new speed. He took one hand and touched his face. Then his eyes meet mine. He took the hand that was on his face and touched my lips. He traced my lips and he moved his hand to cup my check. He gently bent down and put my lips on his. He slowly put more passion into the kiss. My hand flew up and became tangled in his dark hair. His hands moved to my waist. My breathing was becoming quicker. This was not like before, I could be careless now and so could he. He pulled away.

"I love you Sarah" his voice chimed.

"As I love you, Seth" I said.

"I'm thirsty" he announced.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the deck.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

He nodded. I grabbed his hand and I threw us about 20 feet in the air. We landed still hand in hand. We started to run. I opened my mind up so I could hear what he was thinking. His thoughts were focused on the fact that everything was extremely magnified. I suddenly smelt a pack of dear.

"Stop" I commanded.

I stopped and he followed my order. I stood in front of him and grabbed his other hand.

"Close your eyes and tell me what you smell besides me" I said.

"I smell the earth. Water maybe? And…. what is that?"He asked.

"That would be deer" I answered.

His eyes flew open, he let go of my hand and started to run. I followed right behind him. He found the pack of deer very easily. I watched as he got into a crouching position. He let a growl come out and he launched himself into the air and grabbed the deer closest to us. The poor thing really didn't see it coming. It was probably better that way. I watched as he drained the deer of life. He threw the deer on the ground and started to run after the pack of deer. I followed. He caught one at the tail end. I pushed myself further and I was able to catch one. I grabbed the deer's neck and twisted. I sunk my teeth into its neck and drank deeply. I hadn't had anything to drink since before the fight. I quickly drank the deer dry and dropped it body.

"Are you full" I said wiping my mouth.

"Stuffed is more accurate" He said laughing.

I went over and grabbed his hand.

"The family will want to see you. I think the pack might even be there when we get back if I heard correctly"I said.

He suddenly got a very worried expression on his face.

"What is it" I asked furrowing my brows together.

"What if they don't like me anymore" he asked.

"They will love you. Who wouldn't?" I told him.

He gave me a smile and gently kissed me.

"After we go see everyone you and I can go back to our special spot" I told him.

I grabbed his hand and started to run back toward the house. It turned out I was right. When we got there the whole family and the pack was waiting on the porch. I saw the packs eyes widen at Seth's new appearance. Jake who had an arm wrapped around Renesmee was the first to speak.

"Wow Seth, look at you. You're all pale and stuff. And when the sun come out you sparkle. You went from being a tan hot mess to a sparkly pale kid. Wow...just wow" Jake said shaking his head.

"Thanks for the support bro" Seth said.

"Anything for you buddy" Jake said winking.

"You look good Seth" Sam said.

"Thanks Sam" Seth said.

Leah stepped out of the small crowd and walked up to Seth. She placed a hand on his arm and shivered. She looked at him in the eyes. She then unexpectantly pulled him into a hug.

"You always were the weird one" she told Seth.

"But your still my little brother" she said pulling away looking at him.

"I told mom and she's happy for both of you" Leah said sending me a small smile.

"And I am too" she added.

"Just take care of my little brother" she said looking at me.

"I will" I promised her.

We didn't stay long after that. We talked a little bit about the fight. They cleaned up the mess pretty easily and word was getting around that the Volturi didn't exist anymore thanks to a very powerful young girl. Vampires all over the world were apparently thanking me. And some wanted me to be the leader. I would deal with that when the time came. But at the moment Seth and I were perfectly happy.

"What do you want to do with the rest of forever?" I asked him as we were setting in our special spot.

"Well for starters we need to get married. Then go on a honeymoon. Well we can go on many honeymoons. Travel a little bit. Protect Forks from falling into the hands of evil vampires and such. Save someone if they need saving. Maybe even adopt a kid? Who knows, the possibilities are endless" he said.

He suddenly let out a laugh.

"What?" I asked him laughing.

"I never would have thought I would become a vampire" he said shaking his head.

"But I'm glad I did, because I can give you more love than I ever could have given you as a wolf" he said.

"I would have taken you either way" I told him.

"I can also be with you forever now with no obstacles getting in the way" he said pushing me on the ground with his vampire speed and kissing me.

"Actually that is where you are wrong" I mumbled into his lips.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"We still have to get married"

**I hope you guys like it. Please review. I may make a sequel but I'm not sure. Hope you guys enjoyed. I have one more chapter after this one then then the book is finished****J**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is so sad. I can't believe this is my last one!I will miss writing this story. Thank you all so much for reading and being supportive!**

**Chapter 10**

"Are you excited?" Rosalie asked me.

"More nervous than anything else" I told her.

"That's exactly how I feel every time I marry Emmett" she said shaking her head.

I couldn't help but laugh at her statement.

"The first one is always the best one though, because you don't know what to expect" she told me.

"Do you think Seth will like the dress?" I asked.

"Yes, Seth will love the dress" said Alice walking through the door and Bella behind her.

"Now we have to do her makeup the wedding starts in two hours and people are starting to arrive" Alice said.

"Bella and Rose work on her hair, I got her makeup" Alice ordered.

"Yes captain" Bella mumbled.

I closed my eyes as they worked away. Seth and I had decided to get married July date just kind of fit us for some reason. Of course Alice, Esme, and Rosalie helped me get ready for it. Bella was the one who really helped me get ready for it mentally. She told me all about hers and Edward's wedding. Seth and I had planned a lot of it ourselves though. Of course the whole town and reservation was to come.

"We are done" Alice said pulling me out of my train of thought.

I opened my eyes and gasped. My complexion looked absolutely beautiful. Alice had put a dark eye shadow on me to bring the gold out in my eyes. I looked like a god an angel mixed into one. Bella and Rosalie had curled my hair and put it all one side and had it in a low ponytail. They left a small strand of curly hair on the other side of my head.

"You are gorgeous" Rosalie said.

"Thanks" I told her.

"Oh wait" she said.

She placed a small diamond encrusted clip in my hair.

"That was what I wore when I first got married to Emmett. It's yours now" She said smiling.

"Thanks mom" I told her.

Her smile just got bigger.

"Dress time" Alice squealed.

Alice grabbed the large garment bag that had been setting on a chair and unzipped it. A few moments later she was holding my dress.

"Strip down and get in it "Alice said.

I did as I was told and looked in the mirror. The beautiful white dress hugged me in all the right places. It was silk around my stomach part, it was strapless, and then as it went further down it became a fluffy frilly lacy mess. It was too beautiful. Alice placed a long white train with lace on the end on my head. She handed me a bouquet of white flowers. She bent down and put pumps on me and ducked under my dress to put a garter on my leg. She came back up.

"To gorgeous" She said.

"Rosalie get Emmett" Alice ordered.

Rosalie dashed out of the room and was back with Emmett in seconds. His jaw dropped as he took me in.

"You look beautiful" he said.

"Thanks" I said back.

"Go you two, Renesmee will be there in a minute" Alice said.

Renesmee was to be my bridesmaid.

Emmett carefully led me toward the stairs of the Cullen house.

"You know no matter who old you are or where you are you will always be my little girl" Emmett said.

"I know and I love you dad" I said.

"I love you too baby" he said.

"I'm here" I heard Renesmme say.

I turned to find her in a beautiful blue satin gown.

"You look beautiful" I told her.

"I nothing compared to you" she said.

"Thanks" I told her.

I heard the traditional wedding music start to play. This was my cue Emmett led me down the stairs and as I rounded the corner I saw Seth's face. When he saw me his jaw dropped. I think everyone else's did too. I focused on him and I couldn't help but smile. Before I knew it I was there. Emmett handed me over and Seth took my hand. The vows went easily. It was the kiss that was the trouble. When the ceremony ended we had trouble ending the kiss. I had to finally break away. The reception went well. Everything went as planned. The time came for Seth and I to leave we changed and said our goodbyes. We boarded a plane that I found out was taking us to an island in Hawaii, a private island. We got to the island late the next night. Seth carried me over the threshold and into our beach house. He showed us our room

"Its beautiful here" I told him.

"Its nothing compared to you" he said.

He grabbed me and started to kiss me. We finally made our way to the bed.

"I love you…." I breathed.

"Forever" he finished.

And that's how we started our forever.

**I'm done. So sad. Please review! I might write a sequel. Still debating. But thank you all so much! I hope you guys enjoyed _Dusk:)_**


End file.
